Idaho State University and the University of Idaho have both created biomedical research core facilities with the assistance of a previous (1994) Institutional Development Award (NIH IDeA) (RR 10231) and matching funds from the state of Idaho. The core facilities have proven to be highly successful in providing the greatest number of biomedical investigators at both institutions with critically needed research resources and have demonstrated that shared instrumentation in a managed facility is a highly efficient means of utilizing increasingly valuable research funds. Strong evidence exists that research initiatives by investigators at both Idaho universities have been signifcantIy strengthened, expanded in scope, and more competitive for major funding. Biomedical investigators at both universities have now identified research technologies whose availability on campus or modernization would considerably improve biomedical investigation at the respective locations. Therefore, the project proposed here is to enhance existing biomedical research core laboratories at Idaho State University and the University of Idaho by (1) acquisition of new instrumentation, (2) upgrading of existing major core facility instrumentation, (3) development of programs under the direction of the present core laboratories to evaluate research progress, and (4) implementing programs created by core facility users and university administrators to sustain and expand the core facilities far into the future. Achievement of the proposal objectives will be subject to the overall strategic plans of both units.